I Should Have Kissed You
by ashyboo02
Summary: "I'm so stupid!... I can never, ever, ever, make my move on Cat". A short and adorable Cat/Robbie, or Cabbie songfic.


**A/N: Another Cabbie songfic, because I am on a roll! Sure, this song is on the list of songs I prefer you to do if you enter my contest, but I realized not everyone is a Chris Brown fan, and I highly doubt it will be chosen. So I took it upon myself to just write an amazing story for this song. I love it sooooo much, and I want to do it and Cabbie justice. I don't know why, but I can totally see this happening for real. I hope by the end you can too. :) **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious, or 'Should've Kissed You' by Chris Brown. **

* * *

><p>I Should Have Kissed You<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why am I mad, I don't get it,<br>It seems like every time you give me signs,  
>And I miss it!<br>I did it again,  
>I admit it,<br>I left you standing there,  
>And now I regret it,<br>Seems like every time,  
>I get the chance,<br>I lose my cool, and I blow it.  
>And I get all tongue tied,<br>Lost in your eyes,  
>I'm a fool, and I know it!<br>_

* * *

><p>(Story is in Robbie's POV)<p>

I am so stupid! I'm also frustrated. Not to mention just pissed off at the fact that I can never get it right. What is 'it', you ask? I can never, ever, ever, make my move on Cat. Its obvious that we are both into each other! From me asking her to Prome... to my cut-outs...which are NOT weird! She thought they were actually cute... And to me protecting her, Trina, and Jade as we waited in the giant cupcake for Tori, Beck, Andre, and Sikowitz.

I just don't understand! Andre said all the signs were there. I, being the awkward dork I am, always seem to miss those stupid signs. Are guys really supposed to notice the extra time you spent on your hair and makeup? Or how the outfits you chose accentuate every curve? Or the subtle hair flips, and flirtatious laughter? … oh wow...I hit my head against my locker, I suck at this girl thing.

"Robbie!" Oh great... "Hey, Cat." I smiled...she looked so beautiful. Focus, Robert. Focus! Look for signs! Look for signs! "Where's Rex?"

"Oh, I left him at home today. He partied with North Ridge girls and has a headache." That, and he'd totally make fun of me right now. "Oh...that's too bad. I wanted to show you both my new bracelet! It says, 'I heart nerds', just like my other shirt." She smiled as she lifted out her left hand, showing me the bracelet. Nerds, huh? Her brown eyes looked at me, waiting for a response. Why must she be so gorgeous? "It's not bad. I mean...its nice.. I mean, nerds are cool..."

"Yeah..." she bit her bottom lip. Beck said if a girl ever bites her bottom lip, that means they want you to kiss them. Here's your chance Robbie... I leaned a little closer, extremely nervous. She puckered her lips, come on Robbie...you can do it... "You have an eyelash on your cheek!" Cat leaned away from me, wiping her cheek. "Thanks..."

"I have to go!" I sprinted off. I am so stupid!

* * *

><p><em>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've told you,  
>Told you just how I feel,<br>And next time I won't stop,  
>I'll listen to my heart,<br>Cause what I feel is real!  
>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've told you how I feel,  
>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've showed you just how I feel_

* * *

><p>That night I tossed and turned thinking about how I screwed up things with Cat. I should've kissed her. Who cares about eyelashes? She had her lips puckered and waiting for goodness sake! I need to muster up some courage. I sat up in my bed, grabbing my cell phone and calling her up. "Robbie?" Her sweet voice was heavy with sleep, "Its... two in the morning..."<p>

"I want to take you to play mini golf. You know...as a...date."

"Now?"

"No, tonight. Six sound good?"

"Perfect!... so can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry... Goodnight, Cat."

"Goodnight, Robbie. See you tomorrow night." YES! I asked her out! This has to go perfect. I'm going to show her how I feel. I'm going to show her that... I love her.

* * *

><p><em>Why didn't I<br>Give you my two cents,  
>A million reasons why I should have,<br>And it makes no sense.  
>So here I am,<br>By myself again,  
>Stopping for green lights, and I know,<br>I wanna be more than friends,  
>How come every time I get the chance<br>I lose my cool and I blow it.  
>And I get all tongue tied,<br>Lost in your eyes,  
>I'm a fool and I know it!<em>

* * *

><p>"Robbie! You made a hole in one!" Cat exclaimed, clapping as I made my fifth hole in one. What can I say? I'm really good at baby golf. "Yeah... your turn." I handed her the putter. She took her stance... and I couldn't help but laugh. The girl is cute but her form is way off. "You promised not to laugh..." she pouted, and I instantly regretted my outburst. "Here, let me help you." I walked forward, my hands over hers as I stood behind her. "The trick is to make it go, by just barely tapping it...like this.." I helped her tap the golf ball, and watched as it went straight through the windmill course and into the hole. "Yay!" She jumped up turning around and giving me a huge hug. "We did it." She giggled, looking up at me, biting her lip. "You know... I really like you Robbie." Dang it Cat! She had to say that... I turned beet red. "It's time I get you back home. Its already ten." Smooth. Real smooth. "Oh..."<p>

I grabbed the putter from her hands, and grabbed the extra golf balls, walking back to the stand to return it. Cat started walking back to my car. "Here's your ID." The chick at the stand said returning me my license, "Thanks."

"You and your girlfriend make a cute couple." She commented. "Thanks..." I walked away, opening the passenger door for Cat before walking over and entering on the driver's side. I probably should have denied being Cat's boyfriend... after all, I don't have enough guts to actually ask her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Hey,<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you,<br>Told you just how I feel,  
>And next time I won't stop,<br>I'll listen to my heart,  
>Cause what I feel is real!<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've told you how I feel,<br>I should've kissed you,  
>I should've showed you just how I feel!<br>_

* * *

><p>We arrived at her house too soon, and being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I walked Cat to her front door. "I had fun." She smiled. "Yeah... I did too."<p>

"We should do this again."

"Sure, definitely."

"Well..." She said as she played with her fingertips... now's the time, right? I started to lean closer... and of course, instead of kissing her, my hand came up, caressing her cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Ohh... okay." Her face fell, she wasn't expecting that. "Goodnight." I walked away, getting in my car.

"Night." she called back after me. I backed out of her driveway, making my way down the street. This is so wrong... I can't keep chickening out like this. I have to ask her before someone else does... I made a U turn, accelerating down the street and pulling back into her driveway.

* * *

><p><em>So I turned the car around,<br>And you were right where I left you,  
>And your smile said you were feeling it too,<br>And the moon shone bright,  
>Cause when your lips met mine,<br>I finally got it right,  
><em>_I'll be leaving with you tonight,  
>And I won't have to say,<br>__  
>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've told you,  
>Told you just how I feel,<br>And next time I won't stop,  
>I'll listen to my heart,<br>Cause what I feel is real!  
>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've told you how I feel,  
>I should've kissed you,<br>I should've showed you just how I feel  
><em>

* * *

><p>When I got out, I saw her still standing where I left her. As if she was in shock or something. I ran towards her. She smiled when she saw me, and the moonlight behind me flashed in her eyes. I pulled her into me, kissing her passionately. Finally! And thankfully she kissed back. I pulled away after a few seconds, "I...think I love you Cat."<p>

"You think?" She smiled, holding me tightly. "I know I love you. Would you be my...you know... girlfriend?"

"Of course. Oh, and I love you too!"

* * *

><p><em>Girl I should've kissed you,<br>I should've told you told you just how I feel,  
>And this time I won't stop,<br>Until I have your heart,  
>Cause what I'm feeling is real<br>_

* * *

><p>"This is long over due but..." She wouldn't let me finish the sentence. Her lips crashed on mine again. I love this girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ending was blah. I hope you all enjoyed this cute, short, Cabbie fluff. I had fun writing this. And I can still totally see this happening. XD**


End file.
